rieseltanefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Mari Etzergon The head of state in the Democratic Republic of Riesel/DSR. Erika Von Rieseltane The Empress of Rieseltane Erika von Rieseltane, is the current ruler of Rieseltane. Biography Early life and childhood 1906-1918'' ''As the pre-determined heir to the throne of Rieseltane of the Rieseltane dynasty and being born from in to the royal family of the current emperor Ferdinand von Rieseltane and the empress Elizabeth von Rieseltane. As a child she was home tutored by the foreign minister Frank Xavier graf von Baum. She had the greatest of education at her disposal, as a child she would find great interest in reading up on history as her nanny would later on state as would her parents, she found great interest in the Austro-Rieseltanian relations and the empire’s predecessor the empire of Rieseltania. This would later on grow to reinforce her character which was one of discipline and nationalism as she would find great interest in reinvigorating Austro-Rieseltanian relations after the loss of the great war, which dominated her foreign politics. As a teen she would enrol in the military academy of Hein in Oberrieselen. It was there she learned of Rieseltanian military doctrine, which would influence her militaristic character of discipline. '' ''As Rieseltane had close dynastic ties with the empire of Austria and the Habsburg dynasty, they would join the central powers in March of 1914. However, as the empire was losing the war the empress and emperor was assassinated in early 1917, the short interregnum was fixed by the short lived National Defence Council of Rieseltane (5 January. 1917- 12 March. 1918) Splitting of the empire and ascendance'' ''1918-1936 Erika would become empress in 1918, After the loss of the great war and the ensuing treaty of Rieseltane in 1918, her rule would see severe stagnation and political unrest as the spectre. The empire would experience severe hyperinflation and emigration. As the empire was in shambles, Erika would see it as her personal task to reunify the empire by consolidating her power as the empress of Rieseltane. It was an ascendance of turmoil, none of the allied powers wanted to keep the Rieseltanian empire, or a Rieseltane as a ruler. The empires however would still see an emperor or empress as the foreign minister enacted a secret pact with the British foreign minister, also known as the Industrial agreement of Frank Xavier graf von Baum in 1918. '' '' The imperial throne had been secured and Erika showed deep gratitude, to the extent of naming a city after the Foreign minister (Rieselbaum) '' ''Erika’s rule might have been difficult initially due to the harsh treaty of Rieselstedt and ongoing emigration, but as the country was in ruins, the empress would stand out as a stable figure keeping the divided country together. Despite the instability that symbolized her rule. As Erika was both a stateswoman and a soldier, she would tried to pass legislature for economic and militaristic reforms, as well as renouncing the treaty of Rieselstedt. However, it would be to no avail as the previous Entente Powers would see no compromise with the Empire with only one exception. Only one significant reform passed which was the founding of a national guard (Die wache ihrer majestat), which was to be supervised by the British, as the army was non-existent. Furthermore the General staff from the great war would make a return as well such as Field Marshal Louise Monika Graf von Rieseldorf and the empress’s younger sister Lore von Rieseltane. '' ''These reforms came as a result of the Rieselplatz conference. This was only made possible due to Lore von Rieseltane and foreign minister Frank Xavier graf von Baum. Lore’s consideration was primarily because of her insistence and her work as a military attaché for the French government.